Alone : three years later
by yaoi 4ever more
Summary: Right you know the epic story tails the cute fox did?well I asked and she allowed me to make it into a yaoi oneshot! Lemony goodness inside. Taocest! First ff


**Hello my dear yaoi lover's! First story and it's a lemon! Oh yeah! I have talked to Tails the cute fox and she is happy with me using her OC in a lemon type thingy! Yeah it's following the same story line except three years later and when I wrote this she had only typed up chapter 4 so this is my idea of what happened 3 years on. **

**YAOI AHEAD! YAOI AHEAD! YAOI AHEAD!**

**So don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Alone : three years later **

His fingers plunged into my ass as he prepared slowly withdrew them and he spread my cheeks apart. His sweat lubricated his leaking cock as he shoved it into my tight hole,making me pant and writhe and scream. Then I pondered a thought;since when was _i_ the uke!I felt a tug on my arm and my eyelids snapped open. Ren was above me (unfortunately fully dressed!), shaking my arm in a desperate attempt to wake me. I winced. it was a beautiful, wet dream I was having, not sex! I looked down at my now naked torso and found a dildo in my ass! Not good. My cum was all over the black sheets and my cousin..well as always my cousin looked completely fuckable! His large,innocent eyes,his head cocked to one side...

"Cole! What's wrong,are you okay? " his sweet voice just tipped me over the edge and I fled to the bathroom.

I had come to terms with my love for my cousin. Heck, I got jealous when even _Sasuke _touched him. This was the 5th wet dream I had of him this month. I loved his delicate body,his openness his... Everything! His was perfect and I felt bubbles of anger every time his 'friends' called him and spat poison at his. His dancing got me aroused every time I saw it! His hips rocking back and forth, his well shaped curvy but sticking up in the air...It was erotic! Kinky images flashed into my mind and I knew what I had to.

The light was off and he was sitting on my bed listening to his ipod. I smirked. He looked in my direction when he heard the door close and opened his mouth to say something. I pounced on him,trapping his frail body under mine,smashing our mouths together in a bruising kiss. Ren gasped and I forced my tongue into his wet , after what seemed like forever, I let go of his lips. His expression was cute and fueled my forbidden desires to fuck him into the mattress. I pinned him against the wall with one hand as the other pushed down to force its way into his trousers, grasping his cock and squeezed. His eyes widened with terror as he started to stop,freezing me instantly.

"pl-ple-please don't!No-not again! I d-don't want it to happen again! " I was shocked. My little Renny had been fucked before...

I smoothed his bangs, released his cock from my grip and used my hand to grasp his chin.

" What do you mean 'happen again '?" I was intrigued. He stopped crying and answered me.

"Before I left,uncle told me to come to his room,that he had something to tell me. He pinned me up against the wall and ripped my clothes off me. He turned me over and stuck something inside of me! It hurt! He held me like you just need did and told me I was something called a whore and that I had betrayed the family!" My mouth hit the floor as I seethed. He was raped and didn't even know it! Truly pure and innocent. My hard on was huge and sticking out like a elephant in a river.

I sighed. I had to tell him "Ren what happened to you was called rape and it's when someone forces someone else to have sex with them." his face was a mask of horror.

I looked him dead on in the eyes and kissed his lips gently.

"I am going to have sex with you,ok? I will try and make it pleasurable but if you don't want to then fine,I'm okay with that. " he nodded slowly and I grinned. "its time to feel good".

I kissed him passionately before tearing at his trousers,ripping them off of him. I looked at his dick and found he didn't even an erection. He blushed at my hungry gaze. I was as horny as hell! My fingers nimbly undid his top and yanked it off, staring at the two rose nipples that stood out on his chest. I kissed his lips once again and licked his pale face,then arms,then legs before trailing kisses up onto his neck,biting down,making him squirm. I grinned as he let out a moan,eyes glazed over with lust. I licked his left nipple and bit down on it,making him scream and writhe. Our cocks touched and I groaned, all self control snapping. I played with his nipples for ages before deciding to move on. His moaning grew louder as I licked my way down to his crotch. I licked at it. He moaned. I sucked it. He screamed in ecstasy. I bit down on it. He whimpered my name. My self control snapped once again and I took the leaking cocktail into my mouth and deep throated it. He screamed my name and accidentally thrust into my mouth. I smirked at the blush on his face. He would only show this face to me now

I was about to move on when he pulled away from me,fear evident in his gold eyes. I growled,my erection getting harder.

"What!"I snapped and he shrank further away.

"Are you doing this to...use me?"he whispered and I understood. I kissed his forehead lightly and shook my head,before moving back down. I wanted to enjoy this. I lifted the now semi-erect cock and touched his ball sack. He convulsed and I took it into my mouth,loving the innocent reaction I got. I hummed and he screamed my name passionately. But I wanted to torture him so I licked it then started to like his leg. He whispered to me. My eyes darted to his in shock but then again I was _very_ good at seduction.

"what was that, ren?" I asked sweetly,wanting him to scream once more.

"pl-ple-please stop teasing! " he yelled and I was kind enough to oblige.

I went to stick my fingers into his ass when I spotted the plastic Halloween knife lying neglected on my floor. I picked it up, smiled and stuck it into him. Ren screamed as I hit his prostate over and over again. I could tell that he was going to cum so I put him silck cocktail ring. I would make him beg. Deciding that the knife had been plenty preparation, I grabbed his now fully hard cock and pumped it as I thrust into his ass. I can tell you that I wasn't gentle. He screamed my name over and over as I hit his prostate over and over. It was strangled with pleasure. I thrust one last time and he came. The lusty sound he made triggered my release.

He cuddled into my chest and whispered 4 little words that I never would of thought I would of heard him say : wo ai ni cousin. I smiled and whispered back to him.

"wo ai ni koibito." And we fell asleep in each others embrace, no longer just cousins.

**Awe smutty yaoi! By the way this was written on a crappy ipad because my parents would kill me for writing this on the laptop. Well,if I get enough reviews I might just make a yaoi threesome lemon!**

**Review and I'll love ya 4 ever (also let me know if some words don't seem right since my students ipad thingy has auto correct )**


End file.
